Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci
by Selassia
Summary: Co się stanie jeśli w świecie Śmiertelnych pojawi się wysłannik Nieba i Piekła w jednej osobie? Co jeśli kara Lokiego w cale nie będzie podobała się Avengerom? Co jeśli zjemy kanapkę z masłem orzechowym i sardynkami?
1. Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci - Prolog

Witajcie

To moja pierwsza notka na FF, więc pewnie pełno w niej błędów i w ogóle, jednakże mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba.

Sama nie wiem jeszcze co to będzie. Oby coś zjadliwego

Zatem: Enjoy!

PS. Postać Shinshiro należy do mnie, reszta należy do: Marvela, Biblii, demonologii, każdego szanującego się bądź nie okultysty i Kij od Szczotki wie kogo bądź czego jeszcze.

* * *

Kolejny dzień, kolejna audiencja u władcy Pandemonium.

Siedząc po prawej stronie Lucyfera, wodziłem znudzonym wzrokiem po wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wszyscy „Ważni Piekielni" znów zapragnęli zobaczyć swego Cesarza w towarzystwie Żywej Śmierci. Osobiście mam tego dość, Lucyfer też ma tego dość, ale co on może poradzić? Panuje nad Piekłem ale i tak musi spełniać zachcianki Demonicznej Szlachty….

Wszędzie czarno, czarno, czarno, aż nagle z tłumu wyłaniają się białe skrzydła Gabriela.

Ciekawe co Król Serafinium robi w Piekle…

Lucyfer najwidoczniej również go zauważył. Nie wyglądał jednak na zdziwionego. Nie łamał sobie, tak jak ja, głowy pytaniem, co sprowadziło tu Archanioła.

- Shinshiro, podejmij naszego gościa w Srebrnym Gabinecie – Srebrny Gabinet…Miejsce, gdzie są przyjmowani wszyscy posłowie Niebiescy.

- Oczywiście Lucyferze. – Cieszę się, że mam przywilej mówienia mu po imieniu. Gdybym musiał wymienić wszystkie jego godności, przydomki czy jak to się tam nazywa, to…

Leniwie, z szelestem drogich, czarno-srebrnych szat podniosłem się z marmurowego tronu. Pomimo iż wykładany miękkimi poduszkami wciąż niewygodny… Zadziwiające.

Zerknąłem raz jeszcze na Główny Tron. Władca Demonów z kamienną twarzą przyjmował kolejnych gości. Wsłuchiwał się w ich monotonną paplaninę z tym samym obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak zwykle. Idealne maska. Doskonale wiedziałem, że Lucyfer jest tym wszystkim zmęczony. Wolałby teraz siedzieć w swoim gabinecie i pisać…pisać wiersze…a może nie tylko wiersze. Kto go tam wie….

Niespiesznie oddaliłem się podążając za bielą archanielskich skrzydeł. Nie zważałem na to czy kogoś potrącam. Z resztą i tak każdy robił mi miejsce, kłaniał się…

- Witaj, Gabrielu. Czyżbyś się tak za mną stęsknił, że aż do Piekieł zstąpiłeś by mnie ujrzeć? Wszakże nie widzieliśmy się ledwie miesiąc. – zaśmiałem się tuż przy jego uchu. Archanioł raptownie się odwrócił co spowodowało, że zderzyliśmy się.

- Witaj Shinshiro, witaj. – Gabryś rozglądnął się nerwowo. Wcale nie chciał tu być. Nigdy nie lubił odwiedzać Piekła.

- Lucyfer prosił, bym przyjął cię w Srebrnym Gabinecie, zatem pozwól za mną. – Jasno-skrzydły skinął głową.

Zadziwiająco szybko dotarliśmy do pomieszczenia.

Całe utrzymane w srebrnych i białych barwach.

Wydaje się proste, ale dla mnie to coś niesamowitego. Te wszystkie ornamenty…

Zawsze lubiłem ten pokój. Po tym jak zstępuję z Nieba do Pieła przypomina mi się czas spędzony w Serafinium.

Gabriel zasiadł na wygodnym, białym fotelu, dokładnie naprzeciw mnie.

Przez długi czas bez słowa wpatrywałem się w jego hipnotyzujące, lazurowe oczy, a on prześwietlał nimi mój umysł. A przynajmniej mi zawsze się tak wydaje.

Odchrząknąłem.

- Więc…Gabrielu…. Co cię tu sprowadza?

- Ty.


	2. Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci - Rozdział 1

A oto i drugi rozdział, betowany przez **_Mortycję_**.

Nie mam pojęcia, z czym to się je.

Zapraszam!

* * *

Pakowałem właśnie ostatnie rzeczy, gdy do mojej komnaty wszedł On. Nie żeby zdziwił mnie widok Lucyfera, w końcu to jego pałac i w ogóle, ale nie często gościł w moich prywatnych komnatach. To raczej ja non stop byłem u niego.

- Shin… - zaczął niepewnie.

„Czyli ma wyrzuty sumienia, piekielna łajza" pomyślałem. „A to z kolei jest ciekawe, że koleś, który rządzi piekłem ma coś takiego jak wyrzuty sumienia czy sumienie w ogóle. Chociaż…. Był archaniołem, więc coś tak mu chyba zostało… a przynajmniej powinno".

- Jeśli chcesz mówić, że ci przykro, że mnie tam wysyłacie i, że musieliście mi ograniczyć moc, bla bla bla to sobie daruj. Spokojnie. Nie jestem zły. Raczej zirytowany, że nie powiedzieliście mi wcześniej. Mógłbym się lepiej przygotować i tak dalej – warknąłem chłodno w jego stronę. Nikt nie potrafi sobie zaprzeczać tak jak ja. Nikt.

- Shin… - podszedł do mnie i… przytulił? Coś jest nie tak. – Chodzi o to, że musisz uważać na siebie. Wylądujesz na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku…

Ameryka. Cudownie. Nie ma to jak masa otyłych, zabieganych za pieniędzmi śmiertelników.

– …Tam, jak i w całej Ameryce pieczę nad bezpieczeństwem ma S.H.I.E.L.D., agencja…

- Wykrywająca anomalie związane ze zjawiskami paranormalnymi i tak dalej, jak, na przykład, kosmici czy choćby ich własne niewypały mutacji genetycznych. Wiem. Czemu mi o tym mówisz? – Oparłem tył głowy o jego ramię. Będzie mi brakowało mojego małego Królewskiego Piekielnego Nikczemnika. Jest dla mnie jak brat. Tak samo z resztą jak Gabriel. Za nim też będę cholernie tęsknił…

Lucyfer objął mnie mocniej.

- Oni się tobą zainteresują, Shin. Wiem, że jesteś w stanie im uciec, schować się i tak dalej, ale oni mają swoje sposoby. Jak tylko odkryją twoją obecność, a odkryją na pewno… cóż… po prostu się nie daj przyjacielu. – Złożył delikatny pocałunek na mojej skroni i zniknął. W prawdzie nie spodziewałem się niczego więcej, ale mógł mnie chociaż kopnąć na szczęście ze słowami „spróbuj płakać lamerze". Lucyfer jest taki nieprzewidywalny…

* * *

Rzeczywiście wylądowałem na obrzeżach NY. Ze sobą miałem jedynie torbę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami takimi jak portfel czy paszport i prawo jazdy. O pieniądze się nie martwiłem, bo nie musiałem. Wszystko zapewnili mi ci na górze i na dole.

Złapałem taksówkę i podałem adres mojego nowego domu. Taksówkarz, młody brunet, zapatrzył się nie mnie chwilę, po czym ruszył.

Jechaliśmy w ciszy, która jednak nie potrwała długo.

- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale… jest pan modelem? – Uniosłem brwi ze zdziwieniem przeszukując pamięć by znaleźć mój pseudo zawód, nadany mi przez tych, którzy mnie tu wysłali.

- Nie do końca, ale pytanie to uznam za komplement. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko.

Okay. Miałem świadomość, że w porównaniu ze śmiertelnikami jestem ponadprzeciętnie przystojny, inteligentny i tak dalej, w końcu jakby na to nie patrzeć jestem wysłannikiem zarówno piekła, jak i nieba (ach, ta archanielska delikatność połączona z demoniczną drapieżnością), ale żeby taksówkarz się do mnie ślinił? Na brodę Mephistophelesa… Ci śmiertelnicy są naprawdę szurnięci.

I za to ich kocham.

Po 40 minutach od niefortunnej wymiany zdań (taksówkarz więcej się nie odezwał) byliśmy pod moim nowym domem. Zapłaciłem należność.

Słoneczko świeciło, ptaszki śpiewały, kot, najprawdopodobniej mojej nowej sąsiadki, właśnie obsikał mi wycieraczkę. Cud, miód, maliny i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

Ale muszę pochwalić Asmodeusza, bo to on urządzał mi cały dom razem z ogrodem, że trafił w mój gust idealnie. Mały, przytulny domek o elewacji w kolorze kawy z mlekiem, z przodu niewielkie patio, z tyłu nieco większy taras, ze schodami do schludnego ogrodu z równymi, wysypanymi białym żwirkiem alejkami, układającymi się w spirale pomiędzy klombami z przeróżnymi, bardzo rzadko spotykanymi, roślinami. Dalej altana z ciemnego drewna, niewielkie oczko wodne z pięknymi rybami, na pewno niepochodzącymi ze świata śmiertelników.

W środku dom był równie uroczy, co na zewnątrz. Duża kuchnia w kolorze bordo z szafkami z dębowego drewna, oddzielona od przejrzystego, utrzymanego w tej samej tonacji kolorystycznej co kuchnia salonu z masą wielkich okien. W tym wielkim pokoju stała biała kanapa z dwoma fotelami do kompletu, telewizor plazmowy zajmujący ¾ ściany, wieża i cała masa podobnych urządzeń, sporych rozmiarów dębowy stół z krzesłami i, co najważniejsze, przepiękny fortepian z kości słoniowej, z nogami rzeźbionymi na wzór smoczych łap. Asmodeusz chyba dalej pamięta jak nie mógł mnie odciągnąć od jego własnego instrumentu. To bardzo miłe z jego strony, że pomyślał o tym by dać mi taki sam. Koło fortepianu stał mały kredens, w którym znalazłem chyba wszystkie możliwe nuty, posegregowane w teczuszkach, alfabetycznie, według nazwiska kompozytora.

Z salonu można było wyjść przez oszklone drzwi na taras, z drugiej strony był korytarz prowadzący do łazienki wyłożonej ciemnozielonymi kafelkami z motywem wodorostów, z toaletą, prysznicem i umywalką w kolorze zbliżonym do zielono-granatowego. Dalej były schody na piętro, przedpokój utrzymany w jasnobrązowych barwach i drzwi wejściowe.

Wspiąłem się na lekkie drewniane stopnie, sunąc dłonią po prostej poręczy, z przysłowiowym bananem na twarzy. Cóż, zaczęła mi się podobać ta cała przeprowadzka na Ziemię.

Na górze była druga łazienka, tym razem wyłożona czarnymi i białymi kafelkami na wzór szachownicy, z ogromną przezroczystą wanną, białą toaletą we wnęce i czarną umywalką przed wielkim lustrem; pokój gościnny z łóżkiem, szafą, biurkiem, obrotowym fotelem obitym brązową skórą i szafką nocną, na której stała mała lampka. Wszystkie meble w tym pomieszczeniu były wykonane z drewna sosnowego i bardzo ładnie współgrały z jasną zielenią ścian. Za następnymi, czarnymi drzwiami był maleńki pokoik, bez okien, za to z całą masą wnęk, w których były lampy lawowe rozświetlające czerwienią czarne pomieszczenie, tworząc mistyczny, uspokajający półmrok.

Myślałem, że zawyję z zachwytu.

Pokój do medytacji.

Asmodeuszu. Kocham Cię.

Kocham!

Ostatnie drzwi prowadziły do sypialni. Ten pokój również był utrzymany w różnych odcieniach bordo, tym razem jednak z domieszką czerni.

Na środku pokoju stało ogromne (a co w tym domu nie jest ogromne?) hebanowe, co najmniej 3 osobowe łóżko, stanowiące tak naprawdę praktycznie całość wystroju. W kącie stał również bogato rzeźbiony barek z najlepszymi alkoholami dostępnymi nie tylko w świecie śmiertelnych. Dzięki temu mogę cieszyć teraz podniebienie wybornym niebiańskim winem prosto z winnicy samego Archanioła Rafaela. Poza łóżkiem, a raczej łożem i barkiem była tu również szafeczka z sex zabawkami (tak to jest jak demon urządza ci mieszkanie), drzwi do garderoby, do której nawet nie chciałem teraz wchodzić i okno zasłonięte czarno-czerwonymi, grubymi zasłonami przetykanymi złotą i srebrną nicią.

Zaśmiałem się cicho. Na każdej materiałowej powierzchni był wyhaftowany srebrną lub złotą nicią mój 'rodowy' znak. Smok.

To było jak przypomnienie.

"Pamiętaj, kim jesteś".

Tyle, że tego nie da się zapomnieć. I dobrze. Przynajmniej nie grozi mi amnezja.

* * *

- Panie Fury odnotowaliśmy nagły skok działalności magicznej na południowych obrzeżach Nowego Jorku. Źródło nieznane. Czy mamy to zbadać? – Niski hindus podszedł do Dyrektora z plikiem papierów. Ten tylko skinął głową nie rzuciwszy na nie nawet okiem. Miał teraz ważniejszy problem.

_Loki._


	3. Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci - Rozdział 2

Oto kolejny rozdział, ze specjalną dedykacją dla** Anielicy**, która jako pierwsza, z resztą całkiem słusznie, zwróciła mi uwagę na popełnione błędy.

Co się jednak tyczy Dżibrila i reszty tałatajstwa – posługuję się hierarchią stworzoną na potrzeby innego opowiadania, które znajduje się na moim blogu, ale chwilowo jest zawieszone.

To, że Gabriel jest Archaniołem wyniesionym do rangi Serafina obiło mi się kiedyś o uszy, jednak ja, traktuję go tu jedynie, jako jednego z siedmiu Archaniołów o szczególnym znaczeniu.

Po za tym, ale mówię to tylko z wrodzonej wredoty, Lucyfer nie należał do chóru Serafinów, a Cherubów [z czego również doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, ale patrz przykład Gabriela], czyli siedział o stołek niżej, niż podałaś. Nie mniej jednak myślę, że ucieszył się z takiego obrotu spraw. Legenda głosi, że, mimo iż jest potężnym władcą, cierpi na kompleks niższości.

Betowane przez **Mortycję**.

Enjoy!

PS. Postacie nie należą do mnie. No, chyba, że pani Maria ^^

* * *

_Miesiąc po powrocie Thora wraz z Lokim do Asgardu._

Loki stał, a raczej klęczał przed tronem Wszechojca, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Starał się wszystko jak najszybciej przyswoić i przemyśleć, lecz nie było to łatwe. Po tylu dniach spędzonych w lochu był wykończony zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. W końcu odważył się przemówić, choć przyszło mu to z trudem.

- Ojcze – jego przepełniony goryczą głos, w innych okolicznościach zapewne rozniósłby się echem po ogromnej sali, teraz był jednak skazany na powolne opadanie w duszącym szepcie – jestem panem niegodziwości! Jakże mam odnieść się do twego rozkazu?

„Och, jakże nisko upadłem. Skazany, płaszczę się, zamiast powstać i z dumnie wypiętą piersią walczyć o swoje. Jak nisko… Brzydzę się samym sobą. Ale jeśli to jedyna możliwość by wygrać…" dalsze rozmyślania Lokiego przerwał donośny baryton Odyna.

- Właśnie dla tego jest to KARA, mój synu. Jeśli ci się to nie uda, zabiorę ci twą moc i wygnam cię bez możliwości pozostania gdziekolwiek dłużej niż cztery dni. Będziesz skazany na wieczną tułaczkę. – Srebrny Język zadrżał. – Thorze, zabierz swego brata, by mógł spakować rzeczy.

Blondyn skinął głową i podszedł do Kłamcy. Podniósł go, zadziwiająco delikatnie jak na swoją posturę i siłę, prowadząc do wyjścia z komnaty. Na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek. Wychodząc mogli usłyszeć szept ulatujący z ust Frigg skierowany do Odyna.

- Dziękuję, mój drogi, że dałeś mu szansę. Dziękuję.

W ciszy przemierzali długie korytarze pałacu.

Mimo iż nie trwało to długo, dla Lokiego równie dobrze mógł upłynąć miesiąc, a nawet rok. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem słabł coraz bardziej, odzwyczajony od wysiłku w tej postaci i wyniszczony po torturach i upokorzeniach, jakich doznał przebywając w celi, odkąd wrócił z Midgardu.

W końcu potknął się i niechybnie by upadł, gdyby nie refleks Gromowładnego.

- Bracie, czy wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Thor ze szczerą troską, spoglądając na wychudłego i zmaltretowanego mężczyznę.

- Jakby cię to kiedykolwiek interesowało – wychrypiał syn Laufeya, po czym stracił przytomność.

* * *

_Godzina przed przybyciem Shina do Midgardu_.

- Chwila, moment, Thor! Mógłbyś powtórzyć, bo chyba się przesłyszałem. – Stark popatrzył podejrzliwie na Asa. – Dopiero co się go stąd pozbyliśmy, a on wraca i oznajmia, że musi być dobry…

- On ma imię, Stark – warknął Loki – I owszem. ON mówi, że JEGO ojciec kazał MU zstąpić na waszą mierną planetkę i stać się dobrym, inaczej nie będzie miło. A JA wbrew pozorom lubię jak jest miło. Dotarło? – Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać Tony Stark byłby tego wieczora martwy. Tak plus-minus siedem razy.

- Tony – Thor popatrzył na Iron Mana wzrokiem zbitego psa. – Będę go pilnował - „…wyprowadzał na spacery, sprzątał kupy i pilnowałby niczego nie zniszczył, i nie skopał trawnika przed wieżą" dodał w myśli playboy przedrzeźniając głos Gromowładnego, który patrzył na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. – Proszę, zgódź się. - I, o ironio, brzmiał zupełnie jak dzieciak proszący o przygarnięcie wcześniej wymienionego zwierzęcia.

- Niech wam będzie. Może zostać w wieży. Ale o dołączeniu do Avengersów decyduje Kapitan…

„I mam wielką nadzieję, że się nie zgodzi" pomyślał Stark.

– …Poza tym odpowiadasz za niego. Jeśli cokolwiek zniszczy… - Zawiesił złowieszczo głos, tak naprawdę nie mając pojęcia jak dokończyć to zdanie. Bo niby czym miał im zagrozić? Dać szlaban na masło orzechowe i ciasteczka z imbirem?

- Dziękuję! Zobaczysz, że wszystko będzie dobrze! – Donośny głos syna Odyna rozbrzmiał w całym budynku, a sam Gromowładny zamknął jego właściciela w niedźwiedzim uścisku.

- Thor. Duszę się. – Iron Man wyrwał się z objęć przyjaciela - Jarvis mamy jakiś wolny pokój?

- Tak proszę pana. Między sypialnią Thora – „Uff jak dobrze" – a pańską.

- Wspaniale. Od dziś to będzie twój pokój, Loki. Ufam twojemu bratu, ale wolę mieć na ciebie oko – mruknął i wyminął ich. Gdy tylko znalazł się w windzie zamknął oczy, pocierając skronie kolistymi ruchami. – Nie podoba mi się to. Coś tu ewidentnie nie gra. Jarvis, bądź tak miły i zapisuj nagrania z kamer na dwóch dodatkowych dyskach. Strzeż ich jak oka w głowie. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Aha! I na bieżąco informuj mnie o skokach energii magicznej.

- Oczywiście proszę pana. – Tony nie zdążył nawet wygodnie rozsiąść się w fotelu, w warsztacie, gdy mechaniczny głos znów się odezwał. – Odnotowano wysoki współczynnik zmiany energii pochodzenia magicznego na południowym krańcu Nowego Jorku w okolicy South Street Seaport. Źródło nie znane. Nie mogę zakwalifikować go do żadnej znanej mi kategorii. Czy wysłać tam mikro-roboty patrolujące? – Stark po raz wtóry tego dnia potarł w zamyśleniu skronie.

- Nie. Są jeszcze niestabilne. Nie chcę ryzykować utraty kolejnej technologii. Monitoruj tę energię i raportuj mi o każdej zmianie w jej natężeniu. Sprawdź też, czy się przemieszcza, a jeśli tak, to gdzie zagrzewa miejsce i na jak długo. Dowiedz się czy S.H.I.E.L.D. coś o tym wie i czy węszą. Oczywiście na bieżąco pobieraj dane o ich postępach. To chyba tyle. – Zakręcił się na obrotowym, wbrew pozorom, niezwykle wygodnym fotelu, obitym czarną skórą. – Aha, Jarvis!

- Tak, proszę pana?

- Nie wpuszczaj tu nikogo. A zwłaszcza Coulsona. – Po chwili dodał – A tym bardziej Lokiego.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana.

* * *

Cóż… jestem tutaj już prawie drugi dzień.

Noc przespałem spokojnie, wcześniej rozpakowawszy wszystkie zabrane ze sobą rzeczy.

Okazało się, że kot, który już zdążył obsikać moją wycieraczkę, którą de facto wyrzuciłem, rzeczywiście należy do mojej sąsiadki, którą okazała się być przemiła osiemdziesięcioczteroletnia kobieta – Maria - córka polskich emigrantów.

Jest naprawdę uroczą staruszką. Od razu ją polubiłem, co nie znaczy, że nie mam zamiaru zdjąć skalpu z jej kota.

Chyba mam słabość do Polaków. Być może przez to, że podziwiam ich upór – w końcu po stu dwudziestu trzech latach niewoli odzyskali upragnioną niepodległość (oczywiście nie bez naszej pomocy, a mówiąc naszej, mam namyśli zarówno Niebo, jak i Piekło), a być może dla tego, że ich Królik posłuchał mojej rady i stworzył przezabawną dla nas, ale przerażającą dla wrogów, parodię jednego z oddziałów lekkiej jazdy Michasia. Kto by pomyślał, że żart Molocha może przekształcić się w dumę narodową Polaków – husarię? Na pewno nie autor dowcipu.

Oczywiście Archanioł Michał na początku strasznie się o to spinał, chciał zniszczyć ich ziemie i w ogóle, ale jak zobaczył, że walczą w obronie wiary w Pana, pobłogosławił im, co nie wyszło im za bardzo na dobre, bo zaczęli 'się psuć', ku uciesze Molocha, któremu nie było do śmiechu, gdy odkrył, co się stało z mentalnością żołnierzy upojonych przewagą nad wrogiem. Nie raz "płakał mi na ramieniu", gdy słyszał ich okrzyki: "Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna", "Walczmy z niewiernymi w obronie Pana!". O ile honor i ojczyzna wcale mu nie przeszkadzały, to o Bogu nie chciał słuchać.

Dlatego, sprowadził na polskich szlachciców kryzys, który sprawił, że husaria zaczęła słabnąć (jak to zrobił nie wiem do tej pory). Była zbyt kosztowna w utrzymaniu, dlatego też zmniejszyła się liczba dzielnych wojów. Upadek ekonomiczny szlachty pociągnął za sobą kryzys husarii. W latach sześćdziesiątych siedemnastego wieku, mimo olbrzymiego wysiłku, aby liczebność wojska polskiego utrzymać na jak najwyższym poziomie, liczba husarii polskiej oscylowała zaledwie wokół tysiąca koni. W końcu uchwałą Sejmu Rzeczypospolitej z 1776 husarię zlikwidowano.

Sam Lucyfer pochwalił działania Molocha. Jako władca piekła nie mógł słuchać o wyczynach "Ślepo wierzących w Światłość głupców". Żeby uhonorować mojego "byczego" przyjaciela przybył na Ziemię, opętał Władysława Bełza i napisał wiersz o upadku husarii, który brzmi mniej więcej tak:

„Oto mi rycerz! Kopia u toku,  
Z ramion mu skrzydła płyną sokole!  
Odwaga w piersiach, męstwo gra w oku,  
Szyszak jak gwiazda błyszczy na czole!  
Zawsze zwycięski zastęp tych wojów,  
Do dawnych synów podobny Sparty,  
Wśród tylu bitew i krwawych znojów,  
Jak mur z żelaza stał nieprzeparty!  
A kiedy gnuśność nimi owładła,  
To i Husaria wtedy upadła!"

Oczywiście wszyscy w Pandemonium byli wzruszeni "tak szlachetną postawą władcy", za to w Niebie Michaś rwał sobie pióra ze skrzydeł, co obróciło się na moją korzyść – mam teraz bardzo wygodną poduszkę.

Ale wydaje mi się, że nieco odbiegłem od tematu.

Tak więc moim pierwszym i jak na razie jedynym sąsiadem, którego poznałem osobiście, jest kochana staruszka.

Właśnie dla tego, by zrobić na niej wspaniałe drugie wrażenie (pierwsze wypadło idealnie – pomogłem jej wnosić zakupy i jako jeden z nielicznych potrafiłem wymówić jej panieńskie nazwisko – Brzęczyszczykiewicz – ach, ten dar języków), krzątam się teraz po kuchni i piekę, a przynajmniej staram się upiec, prawdziwego polskiego mazurka, co chyba nie idzie mi za dobrze. Robię go pierwszy raz. Ale liczą się chęci, nie?

Miejmy nadzieję, że jej nie otruję.

Przeciągnąłem się i podrapałem tył głowy spoglądając do przepisu.

- Mazurek różany z migdałami. No chyba mnie pogięło. Mogłem zrobić zwyczajną szarlotkę… zobaczmy, co my tu mamy... – Przepis tak naprawdę wcale nie był trudny. Po prostu uwielbiam dramatyzować i, jak mówiłem, robię to piekielne ciasto po raz pierwszy w moim niekrótkim życiu. – „…Rozwałkować podsypując wałek i blat mąką lub wkładając ciasto pomiędzy dwa arkusze papieru do pieczenia - razem z papierem przenieść do formy. W razie potrzeby ugnieść ciasto palcami w formie i wylepić nim brakujące miejsca (ciasto może się porwać). Spód podziurkować i wstawić do lodówki na czas nagrzania piekarnika lub na około pół godziny. Piekarnik nagrzać do **160 stopni. **Wstawić blaszkę z ciastem i.." Bla bla bla… posmarować kremem różanym: „wymieszać konfiturę różaną z serkiem mascarpone i rozsmarować na spodzie. Posypać płatkami migdałów i udekorować płatkami róży. Trzymać w chłodnym miejscu." Super. – Popatrzyłem na moją hybrydę, która wcale nie wyglądała jak zdjęcie w przepisie. Liczą się chęci, liczą się chęci, liczą się… pierdolić chęci! Rzuciłem na ciasto zaklęcie ulepszające smak i wygląd, wymysł jakiejś kiepskiej gospodyni domowej, której jestem teraz cholernie wdzięczny. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie wstawiając ciasto do lodówki.

Teraz wystarczy się tylko umyć i przebrać, bo tego, że jestem cały w mące i innych takich, mówić chyba nie muszę, i ruszyć na podbój serc niewinnych, bezbronnych staruszek. Może dowiem się czegoś ciekawego o tym mieście i reszcie sąsiadów? Przecież takie babcie to skarbnica wiedzy!

Ruszyłem pod prysznic.

* * *

- Proszę pana, odnotowałem niewielki skok obserwowanej energii pochodzenia magicznego w okolicy Manhattanu. Podać współrzędne? – metaliczny głos Jarvisa zagłuszył na chwilę płynące dźwięki kolejnego utworu AC/DC.

- Po prostu mi je wyświetl, Jarv – krzyknął Stark nie odrywając się od spawania.

* * *

Zainteresowanych mazurkiem odsyłam tutaj

_kwestiasmaku desery/mazurki/mazurek_rozany_z_migdalami/przepis _

Przepis sprawdzony i naprawdę przepyszny.

Polecam.


	4. Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci - Rozdział 3

Witajcie!

Ćwiczę sobie właśnie taki nieco zmieniony tryb narracji. Nie wiem, co z tego wyjdzie.

Generalnie chodzi o to, że, jak zapewne zauważyliście, narracja 3 osobowa nie za bardzo mi wychodzi, gdyż dużo pewniej czuję się pisząc w 1 osobie, więc postanowiłam napisać ten rozdział z perspektywy różnych osób. Mam nadzieję, że mi się udało.

Jak zwykle nie wiem, z czym to się je, ale mi nawet smakowało przy gorącej szarlotce z waniliowymi lodami, dodatkowo polanej sosem cynamonowym.

Piosenka nr I wybrana przez Kkońskyego Kkonia, druga natomiast zasugerowana przez Pusiaka/Żółwia [jak zwał, tak zwał], czyli moje drogie koleżanki, które niestety nie mają kont na FF.

Komentarze mile widziane.

Notka betowana przez **_Mortycję_**.

Enjoy!

* * *

_ "…out of ways to run  
I can't see, I can't be  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this attention is DOING ME IN!_

_Fuck it all! Fuck this world!_

_Fuck everything that you stand for!_

_Don't belong! Don't exist!_

_Don't give a shit!_

_Don't ever judge me!_

Picking through the parts exposed  
Taking shape, taking shag  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this momentum is DOING ME IN!  
FUCK IT ALL! FUCK THIS WO…"

- Panie Stark, Agent Coulson nalega bym go wpuścił. Ponoć ma ważne informacje od pana Fury'ego. Czy mam spełnić jego żądanie? – Jarvis znów zagłuszył dźwięki muzyki. A szkoda. Właśnie zaczynał się mój ulubiony moment 'Surfacing' Slipknota. Cóż… Będę musiał cofnąć.

Swoją drogą Agent (tak, do tej pory nie uznaję tego, że ma na imię Phil, a nie Agent) zaczyna się robić strasznie upierdliwy. Przebywa tu częściej, niż u siebie w domu. Zaczynam nawet podejrzewać, że urządził sobie, bez mojej zgody, jakiś przytulny kącik w schowku na miotły albo pod schodami i teraz zatruwa tam powietrze, wychodząc tylko po to, by wyżreć nam zapasy z lodówki, wypić całą kawę i powkurwiać wspaniałego mnie. A ja przecież jestem oazą pierdolonego, kurwa jego mać, spokoju.

- Kategorycznie odmawiam – warknąłem nawet nie patrząc w stronę drzwi, za którymi najprawdopodobniej stał Coulson. – Jarvis, pogroź mu, że oblejemy go kwasem alb wyślemy tą jego wiolonczelistkę w kosmos czy coś… - mruknąłem niewyraźnie przez maskę do spawania. Przeciągnąłem się odstawiając spawarkę na blat zawalony wszystkimi możliwymi częściami, urządzeniami, papierami i, Kapitan Ameryka wie, czym jeszcze. - Jarvis, czy ta pizza nadaje się jeszcze do spożycia? – Ręką wskazałem na znalezione przed chwilą pudełko z pepperoni. Zawartość nie wyglądała najgorzej. No, może poza tym zielonym brzegiem. I białą otoczką wokół pieczarek. I szarawym mięsem. Ale poza tym, naprawdę, nie wyglądała źle.

- Śmiem wątpić, sir. Z zapisu moich kamer wynika, że obiekt przebywa w warsztacie od miesiąca, czterech dni, jedenastu godzin, czterdziestu siedmiu minut i trzydziestu dwóch sekund. Ponadto, z analizy dokonanej przed chwilą, wynika, iż natężenie bakterii, zarodników grzybów oraz pleśni wyklucza danie z możliwości konsumpcji bez późniejszych konsekwencji zdrowot…

- Tak, tak, już rozumiem, rozumiem – westchnąłem przeciągle, przerywając jego wywód. Sztuczna inteligencja potrafi być taka upierdliwa.

Cholera. Jestem głodny a przydupas Fury'ego dalej, od jakichś 3 godzin, sterczy pod drzwiami mojego warsztatu, w którym się zabarykadowałem. Wprawdzie mógłbym poprosić na przykład Clinta, żeby zrzucił mi coś szybem wentylacyjnym, czy coś, ale wtedy istniało ryzyko, że Coulson dowie się, jak można się tu dostać w inny, niż przez drzwi, sposób. A do tego dopuścić nie chcę. Za żadne skarby tego świata. Poza tym, – po co mi skarby? Jestem Tony Strak – geniusz, miliarder, Iron Man i największy na świecie playboy. Czegóż więcej można chcieć?

W tej sytuacji zapewne jedzenia.

Szlag by to.

Że też barek z alkoholem mam zamontowany, a mini lodówki z żarciem to już nie.

- Jarv, co mi się może stać jak zjem tę pizzę…?

Odpowiedziała mi wielce wymowna cisza.

A, nie, jednak nie.

- Naprawdę muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie, sir? – Moje własne dziecko właśnie mi odpyskowało. Coś podobnego!

- Mam ci odinstalować dodatek sarkazmu? – Warknąłem rozeźlony.

Coś często dzisiaj warczę. Prawie jak Wolverin. Głodny Anthony Stark, to zły Anthony Stark. A zły Anthony Strak, to niebezpieczny Anthony Stark. No… może nie tyle niebezpieczny, co nieobliczalny.

Po głębszym namyśle dochodzę jednak do wniosku, że to jedno i to samo.

Muzyka wróciła, jednak teraz było to nic innego jak "She's Like Heroine" autorstwa System of a Down.

- A jak tym razem mi przerwiesz w moim ulubionym momencie to cię zdegraduje do programu oddzielającego normalne maile od spamu! – Warknąłem zatapiając się w muzyce.

Sięgnąłem po śrubokręt. Oj, tak. Zdecydowanie zbyt często dziś warczę.

_"…She wants nothing more  
But to be a little whore  
He wants nothing less  
But to wear a little dress_

She's like heroin  
Sipping through a little glass  
I'm looking for some help  
I need someone to make some cash Selling ass

Selling ass for heroin  
Ass  
Selling ass for heroin…" 

* * *

Wpatrywałem się w sufit od kilku godzin. W sumie, to odkąd tylko pozbyłem się Thora z mojego pokoju. Tak, pokoju. Nie pałacu. Nawet nie komnaty. Pokoju.

Ja, Loki, bóg niegodziwości, pan kłamstwa – skrzywiłem się na ten tytuł – syn przerażającego Laufeya… zdegradowany do mieszkania w Midgardzie pośród śmiertelników. Zmuszony, (tak, zmuszony!), by "czynić dobro". A niech piekło pochłonie Odyna i cały jego świat!

Moje rozmyślania przerwało nagłe drgnięcie. I to nie było jakieś tam drgniecie. To było TO drgniecie. Jedyne i niepowtarzalne magiczne drgnięcie, które mogła wywołać tylko jedna osoba. Zadrżałem.

Impuls był zbyt słaby i krótki bym mógł go zlokalizować, ale świadomość, że On może być gdzieś w okolicy napełniła moje ciało niezrozumiałym dla mnie podnieceniem. Przynajmniej nie do końca zrozumiałym.

Chciałbym się z nim spotkać, ale chwilowo nie wiem, po co tu jest. Być może robi coś ważnego i nie może się ze mną widzieć? Poza tym nie chcę, by S.H.I.E.L.D. się nim zainteresował. Te psy i tak wszędzie już węszą.

Porzuciłem kontemplację sufitu, który był tak naprawdę całkiem ciekawy.

Składał się, bowiem z ciemnogranatowego tła, miejscami przechodzącymi w czerń tak głęboką, że sam się dziwiłem jak zwykły śmiertelnik mógł taki kolor stworzyć na tym płaskim kawałku cegieł, cementu i innych materiałów budowlanych używanych w tym prymitywnym świecie. Na tle natomiast były setki, jeśli nie tysiące jasnych punkcików, które musiały być malowane specjalną farbą, gdyż, jak tylko zgasiło się światło, wydzielały opalizujący, przyjemny dla oka blask, nieprzeszkadzający jednak w spokojnym spaniu. Punkciki układały się w grupki, a grupki, w poszczególne konstelacje midgardzkiego nieba.

Doprawdy, niesamowite.

Ciekawe, ile czasu zajęło komuś malowanie tego arcydzieła.

Arcydzieła…. Właśnie!

Thor mówił coś, o jakimś muzeum, galerii… czymś takim. Czymś gdzie można zobaczyć sztukę tworzoną przez tych, tych…tych ludzi.

Wspominał też coś o tym, że musze zrobić _zakupy_, to znaczy wyposażyć moją szafę w _normalne_, Midgardzie ubrania. Wyczarować ich nie mogę, jestem na to jeszcze zbyt słaby. Zbyt słaby by stworzyć sobie zwykłe ubranie. doprawdy, nisko upadłem. Tak więc, chcąc, nie chcąc musze iść na zakupy. Ciekawe tylko skąd mam na to wziąć pieniądze. Od niego nie wezmę ani grosza, od innych tym bardziej.

Sam jestem jeszcze, niestety, nieprzystosowany do życia w tym świecie. Po za tym… -skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem, i, ku mojej rozpaczy, odrobiną strachu. – Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia S.H.I.E.L.D.'u. Mam wkrótce odbyć rozmowę tłumaczącą, co tu robię i czemu to robię. I wiem, że nie będą mi pomocni.

Co to w ogóle za pomysł?! JA mam się tłumaczyć IM?! Czy but tłumaczy się mrówce z tego, co robi?

Ale, oczywiście, muszę to zrobić, choćby nie wiem jak upokarzające by to nie było. Muszę grać miłego, dobrego, skruszonego, potulnego, żałującego swoich czynów, niegroźnego człowieczka. Do czasu. Do czasu aż Ojciec wreszcie się przekona, że jestem godny.

Tak. To dobry początek planu.

Zatopiłem palce w półdługich, czarnych pasmach, spływających mi na ramiona. Odetchnąłem czując chłód kojący nagły ból głowy.

Za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Za dużo.

Moje rany jeszcze się do końca nie zagoiły. W szczególności jedna, bardzo uciążliwa, stale otwierająca się rana na plecach, jak na złość, niedająca się uleczyć magicznymi sposobami, sprawiająca, że cały czas byłem słaby.

Ci szurnięci strażnicy musieli używać antymagicznych ostrzy przy torturach.

"Żebyś pamiętał, o _książę_" – szydzili.

Tego, przez co przeszedłem nie da się zapomnieć.

I dobrze.

Kiedyś to sobie odbiorę. Z nawiązką. A wtedy ONI będą cierpieć, a JA będę czerpał siłę z ich cierpienia. O, tak. To brzmi jak całkiem dobry cel na przyszłość.

Ale najpierw muszę zrozumieć jak się poruszać w tym świecie.

Przeciągnąłem się leniwie patrząc w jeden, dość charakterystyczny punkt w rogu pokoju.

Jeśli mam się zgłosić do kogoś o pomoc, to on wydaje się być odpowiednim kandydatem.

- Głosie? – Zawołałem, o zgrozo, z nutką niepewności w głosie. Bardzo źle. Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie stanę się kimś tak zidiociałym jak mój _kochany_ braciszek.

- Tak, panie Laufeyson? – Metaliczny, nieprzyjemny dla mojego uch głos, do którego jednak da się przyzwyczaić, odezwał się właśnie z tego punktu na ścianie, który, jak wytłumaczył mi Thor, który tak naprawdę nie do końca rozumie tutejszą technologię, jest głośnikiem, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło (Thor nie potrafił mi tego wyjaśnić).

- Czy jest jakiś sposób, bym mógł dowiedzieć się czegoś o tej krainie? I o zachowaniach społecznych tych kreat… ludzi?

- Proponuję skorzystać ze zbioru miejskiej biblioteki. Czy życzy sobie pan, bym wyrobił panu kartę biblioteczną ułatwiającą dostęp do zbiorów? – Popatrzyłem z uznaniem na głośnik, przez który przemawiał tajemniczy głos, który Stark zwie Jarvisem. Czyli te prymitywne formy życia również mają coś takiego jak biblioteka.

- Byłbym niewypowiedzianie wręcz wdzięczny – odparłem lakonicznie z powrotem opadając na ciemnozielone poduszki.

- Oczywiście. Karta będzie gotowa jutro. – Głos zamilkł a ja znów zapatrzyłem się w sufit.

Ciekawe, co On teraz robi…

* * *

Brawo! Udało ci się dobrnąć aż tutaj!

Po którymś z kolei przeczytaniu tego tekstu dochodzę do wniosku, że zupełnie nie udało mi się zachować kanonu postaci. [Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że to zdanie nie jest poprawne gramatycznie?]

W następnej notce będzie więcej Shina i może pojawi się sam Dyrektor F.? Kto wie? Przecież na pewno nie ja!


	5. Pamiętnik Żywej Śmierci - Rozdział 4

Muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem, że komuś chce się to w ogóle czytać. Seriously. Byłam święcie przekonana, że nie będzie ani jednego komentarza, o 'followersie' nie wspominając

Potwornie dziękuję, za wszystko, z głębi mojego zgniłego serca, którego nie mam. [Taka tam stara dyskusja z moim kuzynem]

Szczególne podziękowania kieruję, do:

**_Mortycji_**, która zwróciła mi uwagę na to, że zamieściłam notkę z 'zaznaczonymi' narratorami. Rzeczywiście – nie wyglądało to fajnie, dla tego wszystko jest już naprawione i mam nadzieję, że więcej nie popełnię takiego błędu.

Oraz

**_Pusiaka_** – za to, że chciało się jej w ogóle tu zajrzeć, zostawić ślad swej 'rozkosznej pusiakowatej obecności ['Och, jaki Pusiak!'] I podawać mi tytuły piosenek 'wenonapędzających' czy może raczej 'wenogennych'

Większość postaci tu występujących należy do Marvela, po za tymi, które nie należą, i nie czerpię z nich żadnych korzyści, etc. [No, nie czerpię korzyści materialnych, bo dzika satysfakcja, że mogę z nimi zrobić, co chcę, zawsze jest obecna.]

Betowane przez **Mortycję**.

To tyle.

Enjoy!

* * *

- Oh, Shin, z ciebie jest taki uroczy młody człowiek! Proszę teraz ty opowiedz mi coś o sobie. – Pani Maria uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie częstując się, i mnie przy okazji, kolejną porcją mazurka.

Błogosławione niech będą zaklęcia nieudolnych gosposi. Będę musiał poprosić Lucyfera, by pomógł mi pisać utwór pochwalny. Może jakąś parodię psalmu? Tak, żeby powkurzać troszeczkę moich niebiańskich przyjaciół. To brzmi całkiem nieźle.

- Oczywiście pani Mario, ale co chce pani wiedzieć? – Odwzajemniłem uśmiech. – Herbatki?

- Poproszę. I nie mów mi per 'pani'. Jestem po prostu Maria. – Kobieta w zamyśleniu pogłaskała kota, imieniem, o dziwo, Pursan.

Co, jak co, ale po starszej kobiecie nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Sami wiecie, staruszki kojarzą mi się z różańcem i kościołem oraz nieustającą misją nawracania i 'beretowej inkwizycji', a tu taki numer – babcia nazywa kota imieniem upadłego anioła chóru cnót i tronów, który obecnie jest Trzecim Generalnym Adiutantem Cesarza (niegdyś Samaela, teraz Lucyfera) i dowodzi dwustu dwudziestoma legionami złych duchów.

Chociaż… jeśli Polka zna się, choć trochę na demonologii to być może imię wcale nie jest przypadkowe. W końcu Pursan ukazuje się pod postacią człowieka z lwią twarzą, czyli kocią, trzymającego w ręku żmiję (może to stąd charakterek kociaka?) i dosiadającego niedźwiedzia. Okay. Tego ostatniego nie umiem przyporządkować, ale na pewno gdybym lepiej poznał futrzaka to coś by się znalazło. No dobrze. Okłamałem was. Pursan już się nie ukazuje pod tą postacią. Teraz pojawia się jako młody dziedzic, z burzą jasnobrązowych loków, wyglądających jak lwia grzywa, z nieodłączną laską, która jedynie ozdobiona jest motywem węża ze srebra oplatającego drewniany trzon. Łeb gada był równocześnie głownią laski, jak i również ukrytego w niej ostrza. O niedźwiedziu nie wiem nic, no chyba, że jego samochód nazywany jest przez niego niedźwiedziem, ale to nie jest sprawdzona informacja.

– Najprawdopodobniej wszystko. Jak wiesz, my Polacy jesteśmy żądni wiedzy. – Zaśmialiśmy się cicho. Naprawdę polubiłem tę staruszkę.

- Cóż… postaram się sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom, Mario – wziąłem łyk nalanej przed chwilą herbaty. Cytrusowa. Muszę sobie taką kupić. Tak naprawdę zrobiłem to tylko po to, by jeszcze raz przypomnieć sobie mój zmyślony i, jakże by inaczej, potwierdzony poprzez zmodyfikowanie kilkudziesięciu osobom pamięci, życiorys. Odetchnąłem. – Wywodzę się z połączenia angielskiego rodu szlacheckiego z japońskim, równie szlachetnym rodem. Moi pra pra dziadkowie wyjechali do Japonii, tam urodziła im się córka, która wyszła za mąż za syna doradcy cesarza. Moja rodzina osiedliła się tam na stałe. Stąd moje imiona i nazwisko – Shinshiro Volturyius Sunao Yoshihira – oczywiście Volturyius jest na pamiątkę angielskich przodków, to, bodajże, imię dziadka ojca, ojca mego ojca, lecz nie jestem stu procentowo pewny. To, że jestem wysokim blondynem wyglądającym jak normalny europejczyk zawdzięczam temu, że, najwidoczniej, geny ze strony angielskiej są silniejsze. – Znów upiłem łyk naparu. Kobiecina cały czas uważnie mi się przyglądała i miałem wrażenie, że weryfikuje moją wiedzę. – Do trzynastego roku życia wychowywałem się w Tokio, jednak, gdy moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku, opiekę nade mną przejął młodszy i jedyny brat mego ojca, hrabia Arthur Alexander Yoshihira Anxietas, mieszkający w Londynie. – Uśmiechnąłem się, zupełnie tak jak ludzie uśmiechają się do miłych wspomnień. Szkoda tylko, że te moje były zmyślone, a raczej szczegółowo dopracowane przez Serafinejsko-Pandemoński Sztab Kryzysowy.

- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale czemu twój wuj ma drugie nazwisko? – Uniosła brwi w wyrazie bezbrzeżnej zadumy. I ciekawości.– Swoją drogą przepyszne to ciasto – dodała zajadając się kolejnym kawałkiem ciasta.

- Talent ponoć po matce – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Wuj przybrał drugie nazwisko, by uczcić pamięć swej zmarłej na gruźlicę małżonki. Mimo iż miał mnóstwo pieniędzy nie zdołał jej uratować i do końca będzie to sobie wypominał, mimo moich usilnych starań namówienia go, by przestał się obwiniać. – Pokręciłem w ciszy głową marszcząc brwi, zupełnie jak człowiek, który nad czymś mocno i głęboko ubolewa. – Ech… i w sumie ten stan rzeczy utrzymywał się tak do niedawna. Znaczy – mieszkałem z wujem. W Londynie skończyłem szkoły, uczęszczałem przez pewien czas na studia weterynaryjne, później zajmowałem się trochę militariami, aż w końcu odkryłem w sobie smykałkę do pisania i przybyłem tu by napisać i wydać książkę. Jednak, żeby to zrobić potrzebowałem zmiany otoczenia. Miałem dość wiecznie deszczowego Londynu. Wuj o tym wiedział, dlatego, razem z moim kuzynostwem, sprezentowali mi mój nowy dom na dwudzieste szóste urodziny. Oczywiście cały czas pozostajemy w kontakcie. Kocham wuja jak ojca, którym był dla mnie przez tyle lat… tak wiele mu zawdzięczam. – Po policzku spłynęła mi "łza prawdziwego wzruszenia". Wprawdzie magicznie wywołana, ale kobieta o tym nie wiedziała.

Poklepała mnie uspakajająco po dłoni.

- Och, miałeś tyle szczęścia w życiu. Nie to, co nasz sąsiad, Noah. Ten to ma pecha. Najpierw matka go porzuciła, później rodzina zastępcza okazała się niezdolna do pełnienia nad nim opieki i tak się błąkał, biedak, z sierocińca do sierocińca, od rodziny do rodziny. W końcu stał się pełnoletni, dostał od urzędu małe mieszkanko na uboczu, ale chłopak był zdolny, to go zatrudnili w jakiejś małej firmie, a później się wspinał. Aż w końcu trafił do dużej korporacji i wprowadził się tutaj. Mieszkał z piękną dziewczyną, ale, niestety, zostawiła go dla bogatszego, później była jeszcze jakaś, ale jak się dowiedziała, że nie ma rodziny, to po prostu uciekła. Jakieś cztery miesiące temu zaczął się strasznie źle czuć, parę razy zemdlał nawet. Kilka razy w pracy. Szef (cóż za szczęście, że ma takiego dobrego szefa!), kazał mu zrobić sobie badania. Co się okazało? Cukrzyca. Teraz, bidula, sam siedzi w tym domu, tylko praca, sen, praca, sen. Wpadam do niego najczęściej jak mogę, ale i tak widzę, że pozostał z niego tylko cień. – Staruszka spochmurniała na chwilę, tylko po to by zaraz się rozjaśnić w szerokim uśmiechu, jaki potrafią zrobić tylko urocze staruszki. – Ale najważniejsze, że wciąż się trzyma!

- Dokładnie, Mario. Święte słowa. Obiecuję złożyć mu wizytę tak szybko jak tylko dam radę. Wypada. Przecież muszę znać sąsiadów. – Znów zaśmialiśmy się cicho. W tym momencie zadzwonił mój telefon. – Wybacz, muszę to odebrać.

- Ależ, nie krępuj się, kochanieńki. – Polka promieniała.

Wyszedłem z przytulnej, utrzymanej w zieleni kuchni na niewielki korytarzyk. W całym domu pachniało starością, ale nie tym rodzajem zatęchłej starości, gdzie przy każdym oddechu czujesz śmierć. O nie, to był ten rodzaj pogodnej, miłej starości połączonej z pastą do parkietów, świeżym praniem i wiejskim serem. Doprawdy nie wiem skąd wzięła się ta ostatnia woń, ale sprawiała naprawdę miłe wrażenie.

Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz smartfona.

_Azrael_.

- Halo?

- Witaj Shinowaty! Jak tam żywot? Fajnie ci wśród śmiertelnych? Egzorcysta cię już jakiś dopadł? Jak nie to znam paru niezłych, mogę ci podesłać, jakbyś chciał. Hmm… Tak dla pewności załatwiliśmy już nagrobki na kilku cmentarzach i podrabiane zwłoki, więc jakbyś chciał odwiedzić swoją wyimaginowaną rodzinkę na cmentarzu, to nie krępuj się, adresy wyślę ci później SMS'em. – Jak zwykle Anioł Śmierci wylał z siebie potok słów już na samym wstępie. Cóż zawsze był wygadany.

- Hej, hej Azri. Mój żywot, jak na Żywą Śmierć, jest całkiem niezły, _mój_ aniołku. – Specjalnie zaakcentowałem to słowo. Pomimo iż Azri to mój przyjaciel, przy wszystkich oficjalnych uroczystościach czy wydarzeniach występuje jako mój poddany. Taką ma funkcję i nic na to nie poradzimy. Ale strasznie nie lubi jak się mu to wypomina. Nie lubi czuć nad sobą jakiegokolwiek zwierzchnictwa, poza Boskim, rzecz jasna. – Ludzie są naprawdę spoko, właśnie _przebywam w towarzystwie_ przemiłej kobiety, _która jest moją sąsiadką_ – powiedziałem na pozór obojętnym tonem, co jednak miało znaczyć, że nie mogę odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie o egzorcystę czy jakkolwiek skomentować wzmianki o nagrobkach. Chyba załapał aluzję, bo po chwili ciszy usłyszałem cichy chichot.

- Spoko, stary. Trzeba było powiedzieć, że masz randkę. Zadzwonię później. Niech Kostucha będzie z tobą. – Pożegnał się ze mną naszym starym powiedzonkiem.

- Wzajemnie. – Odparłem powstrzymując napad śmiechu. Gdy tylko zapanowałem nad nagłym rozbawieniem, swoją drogą nie wiem nawet skąd się wziął, chyba, po prostu, dawno nie rozmawiałem z Azraelem, wróciłem do kuchni. – Mario, wybacz mi, ale musze lecieć. Dzwonili z wydawnictwa. Muszę przygotować się do spotkania. Bardzo mi przykro, chciałbym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać. – Skrucha i żal w moim głosie były naprawdę szczere, mimo iż oszukałem kobietę. Cóż. Żeby tu przetrwać musiałem kłamać. Cały czas. Dobrze, że jako wysłannik piekła mam do tego smykałkę. No i pobierałem korepetycje u mistrza w tej dziedzinie.

Ciekawe, co u niego…

- Ależ, nic się nie dzieje, kochaniutki. Odwiedź mnie jeszcze. – Uściskała mnie na pożegnanie.

Po powrocie do domu wziąłem długi prysznic ignorując dzwoniący telefon. Niech się pomęczą. Co ja jestem? Infolinia?

* * *

Stałem przed ogromną szklaną powierzchnią. Oknem w życiu bym tego nie nazwał. I czekałem. Czekałem na przełożonego. Czekałem na przyjaciela. I szczerze powiedziawszy wcale nie chciałem czekać. Bo niby, co miałem mu powiedzieć: :Słuchaj, stary druhu, niepotrzebnie przywracaliście mnie do żywych, bo nie mogę się nawet dostać do Starka."? Nie. To nie przejdzie.

Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam tylko tyle, że zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, nawet w ostateczności poprosiłem Jarvisa, żeby chociaż pokazał Tony'emu dokumenty, z którymi chcemy by się zapoznał. Oczywiście nie mam pojęcia, czy Stark w ogóle do nich zajrzy, ale trzeba być dobrej myśli. O, tak. Wywinąłeś się śmierci, staruszku, i teraz będziesz wiecznym optymistą. Hmm… a czy to się jakoś różni od twojej wcześniejszej postawy? Chyba nie bardzo. No, może w jakimś tam, niewielkim stopniu…

Zamyśliłem się nad sobą do tego stopnia, że nie zauważyłem, kiedy Fury do mnie podszedł. Otrząsnąłem się z rozmyślań dopiero, gdy poczułem rękę na ramieniu i zobaczyłem jego odbicie w szybie.

- Nad czym tak rozmyślacie, Agencie Coulson? – Zapytał niby zwykłym urzędowym tonem, jednak ten charakterystyczny błysk w jego oku, upewnił mnie, że mimo wszystko jest w dobrym nastroju. No to czas mu go zepsuć. Zaczerpnąłem nieco powietrza by zacząć, jednak uprzedził mnie. – Nic nie mów. Wszystko wiem o Starku. Zawsze był arogancki i uparty. Na razie nic nie wskóramy.

Popatrzyłam na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi, zupełnie jakbym chciał zapytać 'jak to nic?'. Chyba to wyczuł.

– Przed chwilą osobiście groziłem mu, że jeśli nie przybędzie w ciągu 30 min, panna Potts będzie w poważnych kłopotach. Zignorował mnie. Nawet się nie rozłączył. Jedynie włączył głośniej muzykę. – Nick pokręcił głową z ubolewaniem nad tak beznadziejnym przypadkiem, a ja poszedłem w jego ślady.

- To, co teraz?

- A co ma być? Czekamy. Nie wiemy, co to jest, nie jesteśmy w stanie dokładnie tego czegoś wyśledzić, a póki nie rozrabia mogę być spokojny. – Wzruszył ramionami.

- Pytałem o Lokiego. To po to był ci Stark. – Zapatrzył się na roztaczającą się przed nami panoramę miasta. Mimo wszystkich zanieczyszczeń i zniszczeń, po części odbudowanych, po wybrykach pewnego niepokornego mieszkańca Asgardu, w promieniach zachodzącego słońca wyglądało naprawdę pięknie i okazale.

- Jesteś zbyt inteligentny. – Westchnął cicho. – Póki on też nie rozrabia, nie będę narzekał. Może się okazać pomocny, jeśli dojdzie do konfrontacji z tym nowym.

- Chcesz go dorwać?

- Kogo? Lokiego? – Zmarszczył brwi patrząc na mnie jak na idiotę. Zaśmiałem się cicho.

- Nie. Tego nowego.

- Owszem. Jak najszybciej. Kto wie, czym jest i jakie ma zamiary? Chciałbym go… zbadać. Tak profilaktycznie.

Pokiwałem w zadumie głową. Zapowiada się ciekawy czas. Zupełnie jak po odnalezieniu Kapitana. A to mi o czymś przypomniało.

- Nick?

- Hm?

- Nie oddałeś mi jeszcze moich kart – trąciłem go łokciem w bok i odszedłem ze śmiechem.


End file.
